warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Not Ready To Make Nice
A/N One word: Enjoy XD Not Ready To Make Nice ﻿''Forgive, sounds good'' Forget? I'm not sure I could "Ho-How could you?" Bramblethorn was panting at the edge of the clearing, his fur drenched to his skin. Lilywing standing in front of him. her gaze sad, but true. "I-I don't know. All I asked, is just to be treated, like I'm just a cat, not a carrier!" They say, time heals everything But I'm still waiting "Rainbowdash told me, you could control it!" Bramblethorn yelled "But you couldn't! You almost got us all killed!" Bramblethorn was bristling. Lilywing was standing beside no one, she was alone this time. "Be-Because, I wanted to protect you, I'm dangerous Bramblethorn, and I needed someone that could understand me!" I'm through With doubt there's nothing left for me To figure out Bramblethorns eyes blazed with rage and jealousy "I-I always knew you liked Goldenpaw, but he might get killed cause of you!" Bramblethorn leaped up into the air, landing inches away from Lilywing "I-I could kill you right now, if I wanted to, but I don't!" Bramblethorn looked away. I've paid a price And I'll keep paying Lilywing shook her head "Tha-That's not what I meant Bramblethorn! Please listen, I'm sorry for what I've done" Lilywing looked away "I didn't ask for this to happen." Bramblethorn went quiet "You've paid the price, Lilywing, the whole of Thunderclan hates you." he mewed A voice sounded from the bushes. "That's not true." I'm not ready to make nice I'm not ready to back down i'm still mad as heck (Not the actual word, but...) And I don't have time To go round and round and round Lilywing looked around "Goldenfur..." her best-friend padded out. "You're wrong!" he repeated and looked at Lilywing "I don't hate you." his eyes were brimming with emotion. He looked like a noble and mighty warrior, and he is, but he has his soft spots. It's too late to make it right Probably wouldn't if I could Cause I'm mad as heck Can't bring myself to do What is you think I should Bramblethorn shook his head "I-I can't trust you now, Lilywing!" he started to back up. Goldenfur followed him "Listen, I know it seems that Lilywing is the cause of everything, but she isn't, Clawheart-" Bramblethorn cut him off "Listen? How could I? I-I can't bring myself to do the sensible thing!" I know, you said Can't you just get over it? It turned My whole world around And I kinda like it Bramblethorn paced in a circle "Lilywing, you almost destroyed Thunderclan, you tore apart Russ, shattered Luxer, and hurt me!" Bramblethorn snapped, and Lilywing flinched. "I didn't mean too! It just kind of happened, Luxer isn't himself, and I'm lucky that Russ still cares!" Bramblethorn felt like his whole world had flipped upside down. And he liked it. I made my nest And I sleep like a baby With no regrets and I don't mind saying Bramblethorn snapped "Your lucky! Because those are the only cats that could never hate you, even after what you have done!" he looked at his brother wiith hate. "I'm tired of being under-estimated! You asked so much of me," he looked away "That I just wasn't willing to give." It's a sad sad story When a mother will Teach her daughter that she ought to hate A perfect stranger Lilywing started to mew "Bramblethorn..." but she was cut off. "It's just sad, how you are exactly like Greenwater!" Lilywing flinched at the insult "I'm not like her! And I'm tired of you saying that to me!" Lilywing was the one snarling now And how in the world Can the words that I said Send somebody so over the edge? That they'd write me a letter Saying that I better Be quiet and sing or my life Would be over Bramblethorn was almost taken-aback at her hostility "You are though! You just won't admit it!" but he backed up all the same "How could my words, send you careening over the edge?" Lilywing snapped "Cause, my mother was hateful, and cruel, and you know, I'm neither of those things!" I'm not ready to make nice I'm not ready to back down Cause I'm still mad as heck and I don't have time to Go round and round and round Bramblethorn looked away, bristling "I-I-" but he was cut off by Lilywing "Listen to yourself Bramblethorn! Your the one that has become hateful, not cruel, at least not yet!" Lilywing clawed the ground "You need to stop this or you will lose yourself!" It's too late to make it right Probably wouldn't if I could Cuase I'm mad as heck Can't bring myself to do What it is you think I Should Bramblethorns eyes flashed "I will never change! this is all your fault!" he shook his head "Stop asking me to change, cause, after what has happened, I will never be able too." he looked away from Lilywing. She cried "It doesn't have to be like this Bramblethorn!" Lilywing looked away too I'm not ready to make nice. I'm not ready to back down I'm still mad as heck '' ''And I don't have time to Go round and Round and Round Bramblethorn stared her down, his eyes blazing with sadness and anger, but was he really angry at her? Lilywing looked away, and instead stared at Goldenfur, who was glaring at his brother. They used to be so close, what happened? It's too late to make it right Probably wouldn't if I could Cause I'm mad as heck Can't bring myself to do what '' ''It is you think I Should What it is you think I Should Lilywing mewed "Please come back to Thunderclan, Bramblethorn, we need you." Bramblethorn stayed silent, still looking on angrily "Can't you just......" he went silent, then started to turn around, Lilywing padded forward but was stopped by Goldenfur, she looked at him and he only shook his head Forgive, sounds good Forget? I'm not sure I could They say, time heals everything But I'm still waiting Lilywing watched her friend disappear, and she knew, there was no turning back for him. She asked "He's not coming back is he?" Goldenfur shook his head, and Lilywing sighed "Let's go home, this is going to make me depressed." she led Goldenfur home. Away from her friend. Category:Songfic Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions